ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural
Supernatural is a drama television series that has been airing since 2005, which introduced elements from the Oz Books in an episode of its ninth season and in an episode from the tenth season. The show features a glimpse at a much darker, grittier version of Oz than is depicted in the books, as lamented by the show's character Charlie Bradbury. It included references to the Oz books, the 1939 film, and to Wicked. Oz Appearances and References 9.4 Slumber Party Dorothy appears in 1935 along with the Wicked Witch of the West, who she has captured from Oz and has taken to the secret bunker used by a group called the "Men of Letters" She tells them she has been unable to find a way to kill her, having tried everything including dousing her with holy water, to no avail. The witch who still has some of her powers hypnotized one of the men at the bunker and attacks the other one as Dorothy runs into a room to create a potion. She casts a binding spell which puts herself and the witch into a magical bottle. Both are forced into a sleep for 75 years, awakening in 2013, when they meet Sam and Dean Winchester, as well as Charlie Bradbury. They all team up to stop the Wicked Witch, who is trying to find a Key to Oz. :75 years is a reference to the 75th anniversary of the release of The Wizard of Oz (1939), which takes place in 2014. Oz really exists as a place in the fairy world, and can be accessed through a Tornado, Eye of a Hurricane, a whirlpool, or the Key to Oz which can turn any normal door into a portal to the land. Dorothy says that she is the daughter of L. Frank Baum, who fictionalized her real adventures in Oz. The Wicked Witch has armies of Flying Monkeys and Witches in Oz, which she plans to use to conquer our world. When asked about Queen Ozma, Dorothy says that she is "A total ass". Dorothy is protected from the Wicked Witch killing her. Charlie says this is because the Good Witch of the North kissed her in the book, and Dorothy doesn't contradict her. When interrogated about the Wicked Witch, Crowley a captured demon who had previously seen her, whistles Over the Rainbow and says that she's misunderstood, and sardonically asks whether anyone has seen Wicked. He later also makes reference to the song Defying Gravity. While the Poppy field does exist in Oz, Dorothy says the experience was "a lot bloodier" than the way it was described in the book. Nonetheless, the poppies are effective against the Wicked Witch, and so Charlie makes poppy bullets to use against her. Dorothy explains to Charlie that she met three human freedom fighters in the Emerald City, who the Wicked Witch turned into a Scarecrow, a Tin Woodman and a Cowardly Lion. Dorothy retrieves the Ruby Slippers from her motorcycle, which she reveals that she never wore, finding it "tacky" to wear a dead person's shoes. However, the brothers have been possessed by the Witch who are trying the kill the two girls. However, Dorothy holds them off as she gives the shoes to Charlie. Charlie then uses the Ruby Slippers to kill the Wicked Witch, and retrieves the Key. She then tells the brothers "Ding Dong, bitches!" as to refer to the death. Dorothy ultimately invites Charlie to Oz with her, because she has to finish her rebellion along with find her "damn dog". Charlie, being a fan of the original books, enthusiastically agrees. The two are seen walking through a doorway into Oz, walking down the Yellow Brick Road towards the Emerald City. Sam and Dean speculate on whether Charlie will ever be back. Dean says he believes she will be, because "There's No Place Like Home". 10.11 There's No Place Like Home *details to be added* Category:TV series